


The Sulky Teddy Bear

by mimura



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimura/pseuds/mimura
Summary: Atobe unexpectedly receives a parcel from Tezuka on 24th December.





	The Sulky Teddy Bear

"Master, a parcel from Mr. Tezuka has arrived for you," said a butler. "I brought it to your room."

Replying in a level tone, Atobe forced himself not to run into his room.  
Atobe wasn't expecting Tezuka to send him something voluntarily.  
The weather forecast had said that tomorrow would be unseasonably warm Christmas Day, though Atobe forecasted that it would snow heavily. (Japanese people believe that if you do something unlike you, it'll be rainy, or worse, snowy.)

  


Atobe found a big red box on his desk, and groaned.  
A white satin ribbon, wrapped around it, was shining glossy under a desk lamp. Moreover, a card saying "Merry Christmas!" was attached on the box.  
There was no doubt. It was a Christmas gift.  
The reason why Atobe was so distrustful was, of course, Tezuka's everyday actions. But it was not the time to recount them.  
He took a deep breath and started untying the ribbon carefully as if he had defused a bomb.

"What‐is this ...?"

Atobe was so shocked that he said to himself. He almost trembled.  
There was a bear, strictly speaking, a stuffed bear.  
In the box the teddy bear with fluffy dark brown hair was stretching its hands as if it wanted him to pick it up.  
If someone received such a gift from the Tezuka, it's only natural that they scream and shut the lid.  
But Atobe had been going steady with Tezuka for some years; therefore, he was used to Tezuka's extremely romantic behavior - that was quite rare, though.  
There had to be some reason. Otherwise there was no way that Tezuka would send such a lovely stuff to a man of the same age - even to a partner.  
Atobe took it out of the box gingerly, and checked that there was no message neither under the teddy bear nor on the back of the card. He sat down on his bed, sinking into deep thought.

"Anyway, what a sulky look it has," Atobe thought, holding up the teddy bear at his eye level and observing it.

Each hand-sewn teddy bear, even the same series, has a slightly different face. And it is said that is one of the charming points.  
But the teddy bear was unique.  
The small reddish brown eyes were peculiarly sharp because the upper half of them were covered with fluffy hair. The corners of its mouth, which was stitched under a black nose, were turned down as if it was in a huff. 

"Haha! You are just like Tezuka!" 

Atobe was startled at his own remark and frozen.  
Dark brown hair, reddish brown eyes, and, above all, this charmless face! Once he thought so, all he could see was Tezuka.  
He had a sudden urge to call Tezuka and confirm the truth. However, he got the sense that Tezuka would only acknowledge it unashamedly, and returned his phone on a bedside table slowly.  
Atobe fell down on the sheet and heaved a deep sigh.  
Would a grown man give a teddy bear to another grown man only because it looks like himself? 

"He would do it."

Lying on his back, he moved his head backward. The teddy bear, which he had tossed away when grabbing the phone, was lying and reproachfully staring at him.  
He made a tsk-tsk sound and seated it next to his pillow somewhat roughly. 

  
  


Atobe got out of the bath and lay down on his bed. Then he noticed that the teddy bear was looking down at him with a grumpy face.

"What's your problem, Ahn? You should be honored to share a bed with me," Atobe said, poking its pot belly. Of course, it didn't change its facial expression.

"It can't be helped. It's cold this night, so this is a special service for you." 

Atobe kissed the tip of its nose, and held it in his arms. Burying his face in its soft mohair, he decided to give Tezuka a teddy bear with blue eyes on next Christmas in return. 

"Night-night." Atobe said to it instead of the man whom Atobe wanted to say to directly, if possible. "Sweet dreams."

And then he closed his eyes in high spirits.

  


* * *

  


There was a harsh sound close to Atobe's head. He was disturbed his sleep, and gave a moan.

"You're awake?" said someone near him. 

"I am not awake ...," murmured Atobe.

"I see." 

And there was the same sound again. That sounded familiar to Atobe, but he couldn't remember what sound it was.

"Stop it," moaned Atobe. 

"I don't know how to mute." 

"Give me that ...." 

While putting his hand out of a comforter, Atobe just remembered that was the shutter sound. He wondered when this guy would properly understand how to use the phone.  
Atobe got a phone on his palm. He just got up, and the glare on the screen was too bright. Therefore he squinted into the screen and operated it quickly.  
As soon as he finished the operation, he shut his eyes to block the light and gave the phone back.

"Thanks."

Atobe waved his hand instead of saying "That's OK," and tried to go back to sleep, and sprang up in his bed.

"What are you doing, Tezukaaa!?" shouted Atobe. His heart was pounding like drum rolls. It could take less than five days off his life, he thought.

"You're awake."

Tezuka repeated the word with pleasure and a bit of dejection.  
He stood by Atobe's bedside, wearing a dark-green scarf which Atobe had sent Tezuka as a gift for this Christmas. As Atobe had thought, the chic and quiet color suited him.  
Atobe admitted that he was really Tezuka Kunimitsu - unless he was a ghost.

"You seem to like it," Tezuka said in a calm voice melting into the air of dawn.

"What are you talking about ...?"

Atobe looked down at the direction where Tezuka pointed to, and gave a small cry. He had been unwittingly clutching the teddy bear in tight embrace. Its face was crushed with his chest. The moment he set eyes on it, he loosed his hold.

"No, no, no. No way. You are mistaken. I'm not a child any more, you know?"

Atobe sweat and mechanically begun to grip and release its hand to calm his nerves.  
Tezuka completely ignored him, and tardily swiped and touched his phone.

"So I - hey, are you listening to me!?" 

Finally Tezuka showed the screen to Atobe.  
There was a picture taken by Tezuka a few minutes ago. In the picture, Atobe was sleeping like a baby, hugging the sulky teddy bear.  
It was a good shot, considering Tezuka took. Atobe thought that that was just because the model was beautiful.

"Haha ... I'll definitely delete it," said Atobe.

"I'm not gonna let you," said Tezuka.

"I'm warning you, it's an infringement on the right of publicity!"

"I only keep it personally!" 

"Who the devil said the same thing and posted my picture on SNS by mistake, Ahhhn!?"

On the bed, they scrambled for the phone with all their might. But Atobe wondered if it was the best thing to do on Christmas morning. 

"That's enough," punted Atobe, lying spread-eagled on his back. "Never show it to anyone." 

"I promise," said Tezuka, lying next to him. 

"And Atobe," Tezuka turned and looked at Atobe. "Merry Christmas."

Then Tezuka spread his arms just like the teddy bear.  
Atobe was so amused he almost cried, and jumped into his arms.


End file.
